


Identities: Ganon's Diary

by shinobipopcorn



Series: Identities [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinobipopcorn/pseuds/shinobipopcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganondorf's journal as kept during the timeframe of Identities. Contains a truncated version of the original story, as well as several new events and Ganondorf's thoughts over the course of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for a medication fueled quickie fic! With this, the supplemental material has surpassed the length of the original story... T_T
> 
> But I love my story and I don't want it to die! I don't know where I got the idea to write Ganondorf's version of the story, I just know a lot of it was an excuse to write up the backstory for his prejudice against Ralis and Kira's engagement.
> 
> Nearly all entries are Ganondorf's unless noted. I have revised since posting, in light of the Fi chapter I wrote. Enjoy!

* * *

**Hyrule Era Year 847, June 13th, 11am**

I am finally free of imprisonment in that twilight realm. Zant did not follow my instructions completely, and instead has covered the land in twilight as an act of retribution for the years of oppression he has faced. He knows nothing of true oppression.

Regardless of my anger at him, I headed straight for the castle. Because I materialized in Hyrule Field, I used the old spillway to enter Castle Town. I was caught off guard when I found a dying Twili and a wolf about to drown near the castle entrance. Curiosity made me pluck them from the water.

The Twili could only be Zant's counterpart Midna, but the wolf was unknown to me. I was about to throw it back in the water when it opened its eyes. Cerulean. Such a beautiful blue color, I have never seen the like on any beast or man. It occurred to me that this creature may be here by destiny, so I plucked the arrows from its side and healed its injuries. When I lifted its injured paw, a sensation came over me that I knew all too well. The creature was a vessel for the Triforce.

I decided to let the creature go on about its business. If it truly held a piece of the Triforce, we will meet again.

**3pm**

I was right, that creature was divine. Zant had imprisoned the Princess in the castle, and when I went to confront her, I discovered she had lent her spirit (and the Triforce of Wisdom) to the dying Twili. No matter, Midna is bound to return to the castle. By then, perhaps I'll meet the wolf in his natural state.

**Hyrule Era Year 847, October 3rd, noon**

The hero is female. This fascinates me. To think that the stuck up Hylians would allow a little girl to save them whose name was not Zelda...

She will be here soon, and the final battle for Hyrule will begin. I will have the Triforce, and I will avenge my fallen sisters. Hyrule will not be destroyed, no, but rather rebuilt. I will show them the kindness they never showed us, but if they insist on their doom, they will get it.

**Year 0 in the Dragmire Era, October 17th**

I have done it, Hyrule is mine. After I fought with the hero in my feral state, the twilight princess warped Zelda and the hero away. I subdued and imprisoned the imp (her Fused Shadow may be powerful, but not as strong as the Triforce of Power), then tracked them down to Hyrule field. The hero fought with me on horseback, until I switched the battle to swordplay.

Zelda is weak and used the opportunity to escape. She can be tracked down easily, I am not concerned with her. At the moment, I am more worried about the hero.

I was right, the wolf did carry the Triforce of Courage. Her name is Link, and aside from the hair and tunic colors, she does not resemble the heroes of old. Her beauty honestly puts Princess Zelda to shame- a plump little face, pale skin, body like an inverted triangle, and perfectly sized breasts. What takes me aback the most is her hair, shimmering gold like the desert. When I pulled her hat off to treat her injuries, it came tumbling out like a waterfall. It was so adorable, it made me laugh.

I want this girl to learn that she can be a formidable warrior without concealing her identity. Damn my foolishness for breaking her dominant hand, but with rest and recovery, I can get her fighting again.

**October 27th**

I heard her speak. Usually all she would emit were growls and screams, but when she sounds out words, hers is one of the most feminine voices I've ever heard. I want to hear more, and I will help her relearn her speech.

She wanted her friend, the imp. I allowed them to meet, and even broke the curse on the imp, but made it clear she had to return to the twilight. I have no desire to rule over them, they are free to live as they see fit. I only want that mirror broken, so that it can no longer be used to banish others. I would have let it go had I been the only one banished, but it has a bloody history of being the Hyrule Kings' execution tool.

**November 30th, evening**

She got mad that I called her a boy. It made her break down sobbing and mumbling, of course after she smacked a bowl of food all over my clothing. I apologized and told her why I did it, then elaborated on the Gerudo. I don't think she had ever heard about them, because she calmed down and let me feed her. I will have to introduce her to my kin.

Link protested when I took her to bathe, and hid her breasts behind her hands when I disrobed her. After reminding her that I had already seen too many breasts to count, she started squeezing hers together like some floozy. I chided her and guided her hands away, though I couldn't help caressing her chest.

I sat her in the bath before I lost my composure, and cleaned her off. Her hair was so silky and smooth...

**December 5th, morning**

I'm in love with Link. I don't know how I let myself get this far. I removed her splint the day of her bath, and the next morning we began her oral rehabilitation. Her voice has a heavenly quality to it, mezzo-soprano with a slight lisp. The lisp will fade as she gets used to speaking, but still, I hear her when I close my eyes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is how she intends to defeat me. But she made a promise, to accept her defeat and live as a woman. I know deep down she wants to embrace her femininity...

Further proof that she has me lost- she asked for her horse call, and instead I set out looking for the horse. Her horse call is in my chambers with her other weapons, but I really want to surprise her with the mare. It was well taken care of, if Link's background as a rancher means anything. I have an idea where Zelda could have taken it.

**December 17th, noon**

The people are starting to accept my rule. In a few days I have a meeting with Ambi of the neighboring country Labrynna, and I want to take Link along as my escort. I had Aveil tailor a dress for Link, nothing too racy but at the same time accentuating. I made it the same green of her tunic in an effort to please her, but she snorted at it and turned away.

...I lost my temper and barked at her, scaring her enough to make her fall from the bed. It scared me a bit as well, because I saw her land on her wrist and yelp. I ran to her and placed her back into bed. The wrist broke again but I used a bit of my magic to heal it, telling her it was fine. I didn't want to alarm her now that we had a modicum of trust built up between us. She calmed down when I said her presence could help me reach a peace accord.

(Note to self: Link prefers reading romance over history.)

**December 19th, 11pm**

I pushed her too hard. I failed to consider how much she misses her family and friends, and it resulted in that little escape attempt today.

Truth be told, I am far from angry. I'm proud that she retains all the courage granted to her by the Golden Power. I will let her meet with them in Castle Town if she so desires.

She cried herself to sleep against me in the field, so I brought her back to my chambers. I can tell she does not want to be alone, so I will stay with her tonight. Looking over her, I can't help but smile at the kiss I left on her neck. When she is ready, I will give her many more.

**Dragmire Era Year 1, January 15th, 10am**

I finally found Link's horse. As suspected, the mare was in old Kakariko Village. What surprised me was the person I found the horse with. I am no fool. Sheikah have been all but dead for hundreds of years, so why she thought she could confuse me by taking up the mantle of a healthy young Sheikah man, I'll never know. Though, I would enjoy seeing the look on her face if she ever discovered that my own father was part Sheikah... 

But at this point, I am fine with letting her think I am oblivious. All I wanted was my love's horse. Even she has to be aware of how the people have accepted my rule. If Zelda wants to stir up trouble, let her. But she will have a hard time doing so, now that I have the Zora on my side. Their king Ralis is young, but understands that his mother's death was not my design. He looks up to Link and is one of the few who knows her secret, and will support me so long as she is unharmed.

Link is in high spirits. She loves the archery practice I set up with Aveil, though I have noticed she can't hold her bow as steadily as before. I will see about getting her a more comfortable one. I plan to give Epona to her after lunch. I can't wait to see her reaction.

I think she knows by now that most of the gifts I bring her are not exactly for her rehabilitation. This morning I saw her leave for town in a celadon cowl necked dress I had only given her the night before, when she normally stuck to the plain peasant styles. The only thing planned today is our normal lunch. I wonder, does she...

**Dragmire Era Year 1, January 31st, 8pm**

I don't know what I'm going to do. In my arrogance, I let the demon that was attacking my kin take over my body. It commandeered the Triforce of Power, and used it to nearly kill Link. I nearly killed Link.

She's with Kona, Aveil, and Zelda right now. Once I gather my wits, I intend to fetch her friend from Ordon. I just...

**February 2nd**

I found the girl, Ilia. She took me to see her father, the mayor of Ordon, as well as Link's uncle Rusl. Ilia threatened me when I found her, then threw a pot at me once she heard the details of Link's condition. I don't blame her. I wouldn't blame her for throwing knives at me.

Rusl belongs to Telma's little resistance group, and somehow had already heard of the demon plaguing my kin. He does not blame me for Link's condition, though he expects me to expend every effort to make her well. I already planned to do so. He seemed relieved when I told him a "Sheikah" was looking after her. I wonder how many others know of Zelda's disguise...

**March 1st**

Link still has not woken up. My doctor and midwife, Nana, assures me that everything has been done, and we simply need to wait for Link to come out of it on her own. Zelda provided blood that first night, and so Nana believes that combined with Link's own Triforce enhanced abilities are working to heal her.

The poor girl is a slow heal. It's been a whole month, and her scratches have barely faded. The bruising around her eye is still deep purple, and the gash above her brow still seeps blood. I can't remember the last time I did it, but I've been praying to the Three that she awaken. Hopefully they hear me...

**March 30th, afternoon**

Kona ran into my study to tell me that Link has awakened. I sighed and fell back into my chair at the news. In reality, I was afraid to be there when she woke. I didn't know how she would feel about me now that I've nearly killed her. Kona says she woke crying and the first thing she did was ask if I was okay. _Me_. I'm a coward for not being there.

I will go to her in the evening. I have a vial of golden chu jelly that I've been keeping for her, perhaps it will ease her pain. To think she was most worried about me...

**March 31st, morning**

She loves me back. She doesn't blame me for what happened, and she wants me by her side.

Right now she is sleeping beside me, her hand curled around my elbow. I couldn't be happier. When she recovers, I will make everyone aware of how much I love this woman.

**April 15th, evening**

My poor Link is plagued by nightmares, and the latest one has caused her harm. I was mending her tunic when she suddenly shot out of bed and screamed for me. She dreamt that I had abandoned her. NOTHING could ever cause me to abandon Link.

The gash on her stomach has reopened. I sealed it back up with some magic, and will have Nana look at it in the morning. From now on, I will spend every second by her side. The kingdom can wait.

**May 8th, morning**

Nana is coming today to remove Link's cast, as well as her neck bandage. If all goes well, I have a reward planned for her later tonight. Ilia told me that today is Link's birthday, so I want this to be the best birthday she's ever had.

**May 9th, afternoon**

Link is resting in bed today. I think she enjoyed last night, even if she was nervous. She'll probably never know, but I felt just the same.

**June 2nd, midnight**

Link wants to go back to Ordon. She can barely stand on her left leg, and I still have to help her to the bathroom or to the library, so I'm not too keen on letting her ride Epona that far. But she will get her wish when she wakes. I know just the transportation spell.

**June 3rd, evening**

Link is stubborn. This morning I transported her to her treehouse, and left her in her bed while I had a talk with Rusl and Bo. I figured it would be a nice surprise for her, to wake up in her childhood bed. I intended to be back by then, but I wasn't.

She decided to come looking for me, and stumbled out of the house, falling down **two** ladders. Not only that, she wandered into Ordon Village wearing pajamas and with her hair down. Did I mention that she **hadn't yet told everyone in Ordon** that she was no longer living as a boy?

It caused a commotion. The rancher and the shopkeeper's husband kept calling her a ghost, while the latter's daughter and the kid with the bandana defended her. Rusl and I ran outside in the middle of this commotion, finding his wife Uli hugging Link tight and Ilia berating the two adults for hurting Link's feelings.

Rusl then explained it to me- Link's mother Kirala was Uli's sister, and in that getup, she's the spitting image of her mother. Kirala was always against raising Link as a boy, but was sickly after giving birth and never recovered before the accident took her life. Uli knew Link was female, but she hadn't seen her with a female appearance before, and it brought on a flood of happy tears.

I think Link's fears about the village accepting her can be put to rest. But I am glad we came, because Rusl has consented to my request...

**Dragmire Era Year 1, August 29th, morning**

I haven't been keeping this journal as well as I originally intended, now that I have such a heavenly distraction...

I have decided that it is in my best interest to set up a small council. As much as I dislike that model of rule, it would help unify Hyrule. Ralis, Rusl, Zelda (or Sheik as she sometimes prefers), as well as that hulking Goron should be enough.

The council is second to my real plan, though. She hasn't figured it out yet, or if she has, she's playing coy. It's still here in my desk, and hasn't been disturbed. Aveil already knows out of necessity, but so help me if Kona finds out, then everyone will know...

**October 1st, 7am**

I asked Link if it would be okay to give her a few new dresses for the anniversary of my ascension. She raised her eyebrow at me but agreed when I said I thought of the occasion as the anniversary of our meeting. I don't think she suspects. It's still here, and hasn't been disturbed. I brought it out and polished it, and it's ready for her. Now Aveil just needs to get things in place...

**October 17th 5am**

It just occurred to me that I do not know Link's family name. I am going to propose to her in less than six hours and I don't even know her family name! It's too late to postpone, everyone is already prepared and I would look a complete fool. I could always pull Ilia aside and ask her, but the girl hasn't left Link alone since she got here. ARGH.

**dragmire era, what's that mean? year 1 october 18 sometime after 2 oclock on the first day of our marriage**

ganon doesn't know i took his diary. i knew something funny was going on when he insisted i dress up in a gerudo dress. most of the time i wear dresses they are the fancy full bodied hylian ones. this one was more of a bra and skirt than an actual dress. i didn't like it at all but aveil said it was cute on me so i wore it.

i want to punch him for making me cry in front of all his sisters but at the same time i know i can never live without him so i said yes. but what kind of people get married the same day they propose? the gerudo i guess. i really like his present. it's a pretty green circlet (not as fancy as that garish crown he always wears). he's going to be mad when he reads this tomorrow. sorry gan, i love you but i obviously didn't have any time to give you a present (unless you count... no that doesn't count, you do that to me all the time).

**Dragmire Era Year 1 October 19th**

I love my wife.

**Dragmire Era Year 1, December 3rd, morning**

Link insists I am sick. I am not. I do not get sick. She keeps force feeding me Ordonian leek soup and goat's milk. Gerudo don't get sick!

yes gerudo do get sick and if you don't eat the soup i'll take this book and burn it.

**December 4th**

I need to find a better hiding spot for this journal.

**Dragmire Era Year 2, January 3rd, afternoon**

Link feels a little feverish today, perhaps I was too rough with her last night. I hope she recovers in time for our trip to Termina next month. I want to show off my beautiful Ordonian queen to those stuffy Terminan Gerudo. She is my reward, my life, more important to me than the Triforce and Hyrule put together.

**February 1st morning**

It is with a heavy heart that I leave Link behind. She had been looking forward to the trip, but now she says her leg is in pain and Termina is too cold. The poor thing hasn't walked right since the demon incident, and I just can't bring her to travel when she is uncomfortable. I will leave this journal here while I am gone, otherwise every page will be filled with how much I miss her.

**dragmire era year 2 february 21 i dunno what time it is**

ganondorf, i'm scared. i don't know what to do. please don't hate me. i'm too young, this is just like what happened with my mama... aunt uli told me how my papa came to ordon from kakariko and met mama when she was real young, and they eloped. then mama got pregnant with me but she was too young and then after she had me she was real sickly and then the accident...

i don't wanna leave you and the baby all alone. please... come home...

**Dragmire Era Year 2, April 15th**

Since I came of age, not once have I cried. I have broken many bones in anger, my own and others', but not once have I let tears escape my eyes until I read the previous entry. I swear to you, Link, with every ounce of power in my body, I will not let such things happen. I will wrench the Triforce from my own form as well as from Zelda's to ensure that you survive to grow old with our child. You will live to see her fall in love, marry, and have children of her own. The Gerudo, the Hylians, the Zora, and the Gorons all adore you as their savoir, and will never let harm come to you. I will never let harm come to you. This is a promise.

**May 8th, night**

For Link's birthday, we went to Lake Hylia. I had Aveil bring Epona beforehand, and though Link is in no condition to ride the horse any longer, I let the two friends walk around the lake perimeter.

When they were finished, Link asked me to visit the Fairy Fountain with her. She hadn't been there since Zant cursed Midna (it brought back bad memories), but wanted to swim and figured that was the safest place for the little one.

On the way in, we encountered Ralis. The twelve year old Zora king showed his age when he ran to Link and started babbling about all his recent accomplishments, and Link was all too happy to listen and praise. She will be an excellent mother.

**June 29th**

Link is beautiful. I tried getting her to wear Gerudo clothing thinking it would be more comfortable in the heat, but she refuses to have her belly stick out "like it's on display". Instead she alternates between my undershirts and a few of her larger cloaks. I kiss her stomach every night, and the little one occasionally kicks at me.

Ilia and Rusl's wife Uli visit from time to time, and I am glad because they offer Link the motherly comfort she never had as a child. Uli especially; she has had two of her own and was present for Link's birth. She answers all of Link's questions, and lets Link practice by caring for her new cousin.

Link has asked to give birth in Ordon Village. I think that would be best, though I will make sure Nana and the rest of the castle doctors are within reach.

I know it's cliche to say that she is glowing, but Link really is. At night I catch her grinning and mumbling that she never thought this would happen, and she keeps picking out cute little baby outfits of every style and color. We know it will be a girl (male Gerudo births are becoming more common, though not with Gerudo fathers), but Link wants the child to decide on her own how she will live. I admire that.

Link has a name in mind, though she won't tell me what it is just yet.

**dragmire year 2 july 3 middle of the night-ish**

you're getting good at hiding this thing.

happy birthday papa, from me and kira.

**July 3rd, morning**

Kira... I love it. Three more months until I hold you in my arms, little Kira...

**October Seventeenth in the Second Year of our Lord Ganondorf Dragmire**

Our Lord and King Ganondorf Dragmire and our Lady and Savior Queen Link have welcomed their Daughter, Princess Kira Lilly Dragmire into the world on this date. His Majesty has instructed me to mark her arrival in his journal, and to announce the birth to the people of Hyrule. - Aveil, General to His Majesty Ganondorf Dragmire I

**Dragmire Era Year 2, November 21st, evening**

I find myself more and more distracted from this book.

Kira is adorable. She has her mother's cheeks, and a golden skin tone between my own bronze and her mother's porcelain. Her eyes are a bluish-green at the moment, but Nana thinks they'll shift toward a jade green within a few months. Her baby hair has fallen out, but it's starting to come back in as a beautiful strawberry blonde.

She squeezes my finger with a grip to be proud of. She tends to cry only when she needs something, and allows me to comfort her when Link is tired. I am glad Kira is not a fussy eater, because I can tell Link is still in pain from the birth. I will start making that blue potion cider that Link enjoys; it should ease some of the pain.

Now that I am a father, I will spend more time focusing on the future than the past, namely this journal.

**Dragmire Era Year 5, October 17th, evening**

I said I would leave the past in the past, but alas, here I am...

Much has changed in three years. I have become a well liked king, even in Zelda's eyes. She now resides with a group of nomads outside the Gerudo Desert; I believe they can trace their roots back to the Sheikah, so it is fitting.

The Zora are behind me one hundred percent; or rather they are behind Link. Ralis looks up to her for advice, and treats Kira like an angel. He spends quite a bit of time with her now that I think about it...

I have been working to expand my alliances with Termina, Labyrnna, and Holodrum, though Holodrum is largely leaderless. Darbus has been working to unite our two Goron populations, we'll see if he can get anywhere.

**Dragmire Era Year 6, June 8th, evening**

I should have known this would happen, judging by the way the two act around each other, but Vengeance and Epona have produced a foal. Link named her Freya. She's quite the specimen, and will make a fine mount for Kira when they are both older. Kira loves her now, of course, and I blame her Ordonian blood. The little elf is becoming quite interested in ranching.

**July 3rd, noon**

Kira gave me a rock as a birthday present. Cute.

**July 4th**

I take it back. Kira is a genius. She didn't give me a rock, she gave me an Evil Crystal, something almost as rare as that Goddess Plume she once found. Link frowned at me when I told her about the discovery. "What do you mean, you didn't know? She knew exactly what it was because she saw it in one of your books" was the response I got. I need to start giving Kira more credit.

**July 21st, midnight**

Had Zant not already been dead, after the events of today, I would have eviscerated him. How DARE he do such a brazen thing to Link?

I must do something to make this up to Link. Had I known what the Twilight Princess did for her, I would have never banished the woman. Perhaps Zelda, with her gift of Wisdom, can find someway to reconstruct that mirror...

**September 10th, nightfall**

Tonight, Link and Kira will play the Goddess in the ceremony. Afterward, I will give Link her long overdue birthday present. AFTER I beat Kona, of course. It's become somewhat of a tradition for the two of us to go at it during the ceremony.

**September 10th, after the ceremony**

I lost. Ganondorf Dragmire LOST. In my defense, the most beautiful being in the world and her little Goddess in Training distracted me. But a little bribe to Kona and I was able to take my place in the ceremony. I'm waiting for her now in the Temple, then we'll ascend the tower and see her friend again. I am ever grateful to Zelda for making this possible. Zelda in turn has requested a position as Ambassador to the Twilight Realm, and I have granted it. She wishes to study our two peoples, and do what she can to rectify the banishment of Sheikah and Gerudo to the Twilight Realm.

**Dragmire Era Year 7, May 15th, noon**

Kira is driving me insane. She is obsessed with fish. "Zora this", "Zora that", with an occasional "King Ralis gave me...". Just today, she started crying when I said I didn't want to read her _Kompendium Aquatica_. I can't stand seeing my baby cry, but...

Link just came in to remind me that I am not allowed to marry Kira off for territory (like I would ever do that), and that Ralis is a fine young man.

He's a Zora.

**Dragmire Era Year 8, January 7th, noon**

Meeting with Clock Town mayor was a waste, the old fool couldn't make up his mind which of the proposals was best. Instructed Captain Silvenia of the Great Bay Gerudo to implement my original border protection initiative. If Dotour has anything to complain about, let him. I'm looking out for his people as well as my own.

I caught Kira skipping lessons to meet with that blasted Zora again. Nevermind the species difference in the two, he's eighteen and she's six. Link keeps smacking me when I bring this up, reminding me that I am myself eleven years older than her. There's a big difference, I courted her when she was an adult!

**Dragmire Era Year 9, December 19th, 11am**

Midna has given birth to a son. I didn't even know she had a man, let alone was pregnant. When I asked Link why she didn't tell me, she said it was because Midna asked her not to. I guess she was afraid I would retaliate? Like I care if she decides to raise a family.

The little boy's name is Ghirahim. The name sounds familiar, but I can't place it. Either way, he's a lively lad, already alert mere days after birth. Midna appointed us as his godparents, and I offered to give the lad a Hyrulean rank once he is of age.

When we got back from the Twilight Realm, Link said she had something to tell me later. I asked her why it had to wait, but she shook me off and helped Kira with her schoolwork. She's been really secretive lately, and I can only hope her injuries aren't haunting her.

**10pm**

We're having another child! Link told Kira before she told me... That explains why the little elf was snickering and giggling throughout our swordplay lesson. I can't believe it's actually happening- Nana believed that Link's physiology was not suited for childbearing, and that we were unbelievably lucky to be given Kira.

She's prescribing bed rest for the majority of the pregnancy, and I agree. It will break Link to be cooped up in our room all day, but I will NOT risk my love's life. There is no Ganondorf without Link.

**Dragmire Era Year 10, July 27th, 3pm**

I passed Kira crying in the hall, and she refused to let me comfort her. I assume the cause of her tears was that Zora boy- lately if she's upset, he's the reason. I went to Link to confirm it. She told me that she tried to break it to Kira gently not to get her hopes up, but inadvertently broke her heart. Now she tells me that she is going to marry her daughter to that Zora king no matter what, and no Zora nor Gerudo is going to stop her.

I think she could tell I was not amused, because she then pointed out that she has a piece of the Triforce and Zelda was on her side. Link and I don't argue very often, but this is usually how our squabbles end- I'm reminded that enough wisdom and courage can counter power.

Link knows I would never, EVER harm her. I would never harm my daughter or daughter-to-come, and I would never deny my children their happiness.

When I think about it, Kira couldn't do much better than Ralis. I know what it's like to be a young king, and he certainly handled his sudden ascension with grace. He was actually one of my first allies when I took the throne, probably because of his friendship with Link. And now he's treating my daughter like a queen. Like his queen...

**July 30th, 2pm**

Link had a talk with Ralis. She joked that he's jealous of me for having no councilors. She then said he has outright refused to marry anyone but Kira, and is willing to wait until she matures (assuming she's still interested by then). I suppose that gives me eight or so years to accept that I will have finned grandchildren.

**August 14th, 4am**

Link has gone into labor a month earlier than expected. Aveil and Kona are fetching bedding and supplies for the infant, while Ilia, Zelda, and Nana are helping Link deliver. I'm in my study with Kira, who hasn't stopped crying since she found out. I am going to slaughter the bastard who gave her the idea that Link and the baby weren't going to come out of this okay.

Against my better judgement, I sent a messenger to Zora's Domain. Ralis will be able to help me comfort Kira. I can put my prejudices aside for the sake of my family.

**4pm**

Nothing yet. Zelda and Ralis have taken over comforting Kira, and I have moved to Link's side. Link looks exhausted, but keeps gripping my hand and giving me that sad little smile.

**8pm**

We have finally welcomed our second daughter. The poor little thing is pale as a sheet, and has soft blonde hair on her crown. Her eyes are what surprise me, they're the same sparkling cerulean as her mother's.

Midna brought Link a heated baby bed for the child, and offered services as a wet nurse for the night so Link could rest. We will name the child tomorrow, right now they both need to sleep.

Nana suspects the child has "sun sickness", a rare Sheikah condition that in the old days, spread to the Gerudo. The sickness was fatal to Gerudo, because it robs the skin of its defenses against the desert sun, but had long been thought eradicated. She must have gotten it from me; my father was half Sheikah. Luckily with Link's strong Ordonian blood, the sickness won't be fatal. The child will just need us to look out for her.

**Dragmire Era Year 10, August 15th, Noon**

Fi. Link said the name came to her in her dreams, and something inside myself recognizes it as well. Fi is not very fussy, despite being more active in utero than Kira was. It could be her early arrival, though...

Kira is going to be a good sister, I can tell. She has already offered to help care for Fi while Link recovers, and her motherly Gerudo blood shines through.

**Dragmire Era Year 15, August 19th 7pm**

I need to keep my eye on Ghirahim. He is an excellent warrior, despite his age, and has a talent for magic. However, that is not what concerns me. Given Fi's fragility, his position as Princess Guard is necessary and I will train the hell out of him. But I know the way he looks at her. I swear their mothers are plotting something behind my back... 

**Dragmire Ear Year 17, October 9th, 2pm**

The moment I've been dreading for the last seven years has arrived- Link wants to plan Kira's engagement party. Ralis has asked to propose on her fifteenth birthday, though he promises he won't marry her until she turns seventeen.

As a Gerudo, I can't object. I remember telling Link the night I found out about Kira's conception that we have sex as young as fifteen.

As a father I want to wring Ralis's neck for even suggesting engagement at that age. But what difference does making it official make? They're still probably going to get married around that time, hell I've known about this since the girl was old enough to read.

Link has the whole thing planned. (Since when, I wonder?) It will be a surprise, the engagement disguised as her fifteenth birthday celebration. She has invited dignitaries from the surrounding territories, making it a point to request their sons attend as well. I think this is for her own enjoyment; after all we have had to fend off several arranged marriage requests over the years.

Midna will be coming of course, and I know the two queens will be scheming. I fear this situation will be repeating itself in a few years with Fi...

Though I owe my thanks to the boy. We've been receiving marriage requests for Kira ever since she was four. With Fi, I haven't had a single one and it's not because of her condition. Ghirahim must be keeping them away. After all, he does reside in the castle, they must all think it is set in stone.

That or Midna scared away her son's competition.

**October 17th, 6am**

Kira doesn't know it, but I saw her jump out that window. The poor girl, I don't blame her for running away. It was a terrible cover story. Besides, I know exactly where she's going. Let the two comfort each other.

Although, I think Ralis still believes that I will castrate him if he touches her too soon. This could prove to be entertaining...

**October 17th, evening**

I told Link where Kira had gone, and she swooned. Fi was worried I was going to get mad at Kira, but I assured her that was not the case. It warms my heart how protective my daughters are of each other, despite their age difference. I told Link and Fi to get ready for their party, and went to the spillway. Sure enough, the lovers were there, trying to sneak back into the castle. I caught them in the middle of kissing.

They expected me to explode, but I merely told them to wait at least ten years before having children. Male Zora and human women are compatible, but pregnancies can be rough, especially if Kira takes after her mother. Ralis was surprised but bowed in acknowledgement, while Kira turned as red as a beet. She then ran over to me and hugged me tight.

Alas, my little girl is all grown up...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy bonus to you all! Still working on that wedding chapter, though there are several things ahead of it in line...

**Dragmire Era Year 18, May 1st, 5pm**

Link has been acting strange lately. She took a trip to the Valley without me yesterday, and Midna and her husband Ravi have been meeting with her since this morning. Ravi usually never leaves the Twilight Realm, because he's afraid of "the sunlight". (I wonder where she found this weakling. He looks very much like Link did when she was a boy, perhaps that is why she is attracted to him. Good thing Ghirahim all but lives with us, he wouldn't be able to hold a blade otherwise and would resemble his bookworm brother Vio.)

Kira and Fi have both spied on Link for me, and they say she is just stressed. I wonder what she could be stressed about... Her birthday is next week but we never make a spectacle of it; her leg is the only injury that still flares up but that has been controlled; Epona is in great health and I have several enchantments in place to give her a healthy and long life. Kira's wedding is a year and a half away and Link knows I will not interfere in Fi's friendship with Ghirahim. So what could it be?

**May 3rd, noon**

Link is really starting to worry me. This morning I caught her talking to the stable cats. The cats. I think perhaps I will summon Nana and have her examined.

**May 5th, midnight**

I can't believe it. At thirty six years old, Link is once again pregnant. I am thrilled to expand our family, but at the same time I am TREMENDOUSLY worried about the effect on Link's health. Gerudo women have children well into their forties. Ordonian and Hylian women stop around thirty. It is my own fault, I suppose. I adore Link with every ounce of my being and I prove it to her every chance I can. Maybe too often...

Link was worried about her health as well, and it turns out her trip to the valley was to see Nana. The two of them spent the day in the archive, researching the best way for an older Ordonian to deliver a healthy child. Nana believes that Triforce bearers and their offspring have naturally longer life, so Link and the child should be fine. But Link is terrified, reminding me of the way she felt when she discovered she was pregnant with Kira. That's why she needed Midna and Ravi, for support.

Nana is adamant that at the first sign of trouble, she will deliver the child via incision. If it comes to that, I will ask Zelda to lend her magic for healing. I have seen too many Gerudo suffer from such births.

**May 6th, noon**

Nana pulled me aside this morning for some unsettling news. She believes that Link has been pregnant many times over the course of our marriage, but the pregnancies would not take. Her research has led her to believe that it is because we both have a piece of the Triforce. She thinks it is simply because the two pieces should not merge without the third. But Kira and Fi were strong and overcame, just as this little one did.

The good news is that this pregnancy is past the stable point, and should continue to term without incident. I just never thought that I'd be welcoming another child at forty eight years of age.

**August 14th, evening**

My little baby Fi is eight years old as of today. She does not like big ceremonies so we kept it private. Link's family from Ordon, Ralis, Zelda, and of course Midna and her family came to celebrate with us. We all got her gifts, most of which were books. But she only got excited over Ghirahim's gift- a kitten.

**October 17th, noon**

Ralis pulled me aside this morning after the council meeting, to ask if Kira could spend the night in Zora's Domain. I'm no fool, I know exactly what he wants to do with her. I told him she may, but I also reminded him that Gerudo of old were known to eat Zora when they were desperate. The look on his face was worth a thousand rupees.

**October 18th, evening**

Apparently Link heard about my little joke with Ralis and got angry, so she threw a pillow at me as I entered our room. But she missed and knocked a sconce over, spilling hot candle wax onto my arm. All I felt was surprise, but she panicked and started crying in fear that she hurt me. I forgot how much her emotions are affected by pregnancy. I sat with her until she calmed down, and now she's resting again. The poor thing...

**Dragmire Era Year 19, February 2nd, 6am**

Link has gone into pre-labor, and Nana tells me there will be no need for an incision. I summoned Zelda regardless. We will be prepared.

**February 3rd, 9am, 19 years since** ~~Papa~~ **Ganondorf Dragmire took the throne**

Papa has asked me to write his journal entry today. He is ecstatic- Mama gave birth to a healthy little boy this morning around sunrise. To be honest, no one was expecting this to happen. Doctor Nana practically gave Mama and Papa a heart attack; when he came out she kept saying "I don't believe it, I don't believe it" and "by the Goddesses" before Papa got mad and came over to check. But then he said the same thing when he saw the baby, and poor Mama was near tears from fright before they told her it was a healthy boy. I got a look at my new brother, he's pretty cute, but Fi said he looks like a cantaloupe. What a silly girl.

Mama didn't have any names planned for a boy, so Papa suggested they name him after his father since I am named after Mama's mother. I never knew anything about my paternal grandfather other than he was half Sheikah. Turns out he was a warrior sympathetic to the Gerudo, and actually died in battle fighting to save Papa and my grandmother. His name was Agahnim. I think it's nice to name the baby after him. The citizens knew Mama was expecting, but they'll be in for quite a shock when they discover they have a prince instead of a new princess.

We all brought presents for Agahnim. Princess Zelda gave him a crib, I made a blanket, Fi made a mobile, Ralis brought a stuffed shark (sorry Papa, we know you don't like fish but it was just too cute!), and Aunt Midna and Ghirahim brought a bunch of his and his brother's baby clothes (a last minute thing).

I can tell you right now Papa is going to neglect this journal again now that he has a son to dote on. My weaponry training will have been peanuts compared to Agahnim's, and he trained the hell out of me. But I suppose that's to be expected of a prince (especially if he will be trained for the throne; Ralis and I don't really want it and I imagine Fi will want live with Ghirahim in the Twilight Realm where the sun can't hurt her).

Aveil and Kona are on their way to the Valley to share the news. I can just imagine the celebrating...

**Dragmire Era Year 19, February 4th, noon**

I have a son. Of all Gerudo, I, Ganondorf, have been blessed with a son. I swear I kissed Link sore yesterday in gratitude, and though she was tired from the birth, she was also happy. She confided in me that a short while before discovering the pregnancy, she had a dream. The Goddesses were pleased with how peaceful Hyrule had become, and told her that the merging of light and darkness would be rewarded. She now thinks they sent Agahnim as that reward. I told her all our children are rewards, and I don't think of our son as any more important than our daughters.

I owe my happiness to Link, and treasure her with every ounce of my being. The gifts she has given me have made me a better man, all three of them.

**dragmire era something something february 7ish**

the king of hyrule is very sappy. what are you doing writing stuff like that? i can tell when you're distracted because you leave this thing laying open for me to find and write in it. but i'm distracted too. i'm distracted by my precious life mate, and how happy he makes me. he gave me my identity back, brought back my voice, and made three lovely babies with me. i want to grow old with him and give him enough love to repay him tenfold.

i love you ganon. i always will.

 

I love you too, Link. I always have and always will, until the Goddesses unmake the earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been in a little bit of a slump lately, and haven't been able to update much of anything more than a sentence or two at a time. :( When that happens, I usually fall back on Identities, as it's the only thing I can reliably just write stuff for without having to think anything. Know what that's like?
> 
> Anyway, this is a special treat! Another edition of Ganondorf's Diary, picking up just after chapter "The Big Day" and carrying through to the END OF THE STORY. No, I didn't write his deathbed, I just like the last paragraph in the diary and I think that serves as a nice bookend to the series.
> 
> There's also new characters introduced here! If you've read anything else I've written for the Zelda fandom, and this story so far, you may have noticed that out of all the Zelda characters I've included in Identities, I seemed to have left out my most favorite one. Well, not anymore!
> 
> Entries in italics are comments added by Link.

**Dragmire Era Year 20, June 6th**

Zelda has informed me of a critical matter which threatens Hyrule's security- there is currently a lack of authority in the nation of Lorule. Lorule has never been on my radar as far as concerns go; after all, ever since their ancestors squandered and destroyed their own Triforce, the nation has been in ruin. However, recently the Lorulian king has allowed his advisors to dabble in black magic, and the kingdom is currently teeming with dark energy. There have been casualties- when the king's son tried to stop them, he was infected with some strange illness alongside his wife. Zelda was barely able to rescue their infant daughter (her cousin, incidentally), before she too succumbed.

I feel it would be in the best interests of both Hyrule and Lorule for me to go depose this king and his advisors. Zelda is going to keep the child as her own here in Hyrule, as that would be for the best. There is really nothing for the girl in her homeland. I know of a lord in Lorule that is good and trustworthy; if I succeed, I will install him as their new king.

Link is not pleased with my plan. She wants me here with my infant son, my newly married daughter and fishy son-in-law, and my precious light sensitive angel and her clingy 'not boyfriend' bodyguard. I don't really wish to leave either, because I could potentially be gone for six months to a year. Link can't help but remind me that I would miss the formative period of the only son I'll ever have. However, I fear that if I don't do this, I'll miss much more than his childhood in the long run. I must put an end to this now.

**Dragmire Era Year 20, July 10th**

Lorule is the type of kingdom Hyrule could have been, had evil gotten the upper hand. The territory is overrun with heinous creatures, flora is deteriorating, and it is almost as if the Twilight has covered it. Even stranger is that I feel a pull at the Triforce of Power, as if something is calling to me. This should not be. The Lorulian Triforce has long disappeared; Zelda's adoptee Hilda is the only known living descendant of the bearers and she is safely in Hyrule. I must continue to investigate this phenomenon.

I have made contact with Lord Osfala, and we have begun strategizing the best way to depose the Lorulian king. Osfala was grateful when I told him Zelda had rescued Hilda, and agreed that she should stay in Hyrule. He is a level headed man, and should serve the people of Lorule well.

**Dragmire Era Year 21, January 19th**

Our efforts have been slow to start, but I believe we are getting somewhere. I have identified the source of the king's demented advisors' magic, and am slowly wearing it down. Osfala has magical skill which I am grateful for, but the lack of physical might means I am leading the offensive charges.

Even worse, is that the pull on my Triforce piece continues to call to me. It has grown in intensity, yet I have been unable to find any evidence of the Lorulian Triforce. Courage in this world died out around the same time as the holy relic, and the only Power I can feel here is not of the Goddesses.

I only hope nothing is wrong at home.

**Dragmire Era Year 21, March 9th**

We have succeeded in removing the king. The people have taken the action well, and there was little backlash. Osfala will act as a regent for the time being, until the people are no longer sour over the idea of having a king. I feel it will not take them long to accept him, once they see that he is different than the corrupt louse we deposed.

However, the resonating of my Triforce has not ceased. I am now convinced that it has nothing to do with Lorule proper, and instead stems from Hyrule. I am leaving on the month long return journey as soon as Osfala is comfortable taking over; I can't spare any more time as I have been here for eight months. I pray Link is not in trouble, for that is the only thing I can think of that would cause my piece to resonate like this. Last time it did, was when Zelda and I stood over her broken body...

**Dragmire Era Year 21, April 14th, before dawn**

I knew something was wrong the second I arrived in Hyrule. The Triforce was throbbing in my hand, so Kona and I rushed back to the castle ahead of the soldiers' convoy.

Strangely, when we reached town, Kona noticed banners all over the place decorated in a celebratory fashion. I didn't see any signs of distress, and the night guardsmen only bowed to us and bid us to return to the castle as quickly as possible. When I entered I noticed the presence of Zelda and Midna's auras right away, while Link's felt faint. I didn't waste any more time running to the bedroom. I owe several girls apologies for plowing them over along the way, my own daughter Fi included. Why she was awake at two in the morning and without Ghirahim, I would discover later was because she cared about her mother's well being and got up to check on her. How grown-up of my baby...

Link was in bed as I expected, but with the room already partially lit, she looked as though she had been through a great illness. I collapsed at the side of the bed and felt her pulse, at least she still had a strong lifeline flowing through her system. Her hair was sweat soaked, her eyes were heavy, and she was much paler than normal...

At this point my concern got the best of me, and I reluctantly shook her awake. I just had to see those cerulean eyes again to know she was okay. She slowly came around, but once she saw it was me, she smiled and worked her hand out of the blanket to lace with mine.

She chided me for being late, but knew I would come as quickly as I could. When I said I didn't understand, she gave me one of her pouts and poked my nose. I repeated my lack of understanding and asked what happened to her, and whether she caught an illness while I was away. She chuckled, calling it a 'temporary affliction' that had recently come to pass, and that she loved me but it was all my fault.

Link then sat up and forced herself out of bed, shoving me aside when I urged her to stop. She looked so weak, and the gown she was wearing was soaked with sweat and what appeared to be dried blood. The bed even appeared to have blood splattered all over the sheets, sending me into a fit. Link headed into Agahnim's attached room, terrifying me for a second that he too was injured, when I heard crying. Not the kind of crying I should be hearing coming from a two year old, but a mewling wail. When she emerged with a shrill lump of blankets in her hand and I noticed her distended abdomen, my confusion escalated. Then she said something that floored me.

"This is your daughter, Tetra Marin."

It took me a little bit to come back to my senses after that. Link explained that she and Zelda had tried calling to me over the bond of the Triforce, ever since Link discovered the pregnancy a month after I left for Lorule. That was the strange pull I kept feeling, but the magic in Lorule interfered. Link was terrified because of her age once again, and because each of the previous children had at least seven years between them. This was only two, and she was still taking care of Agahnim so her energies were worn thin. Midna once again served as a wet nurse, as she was still breastfeeding her one year old daughter Veran.

Speaking of the Twili Queen, I hadn't spent five minutes getting to know my day old daughter, before I was suddenly assaulted by said fiery matriarch. She burst into the room and smacked me several times, called me names no respectable lady should know, and informed me that if I don't start taking a contraceptive tonic, she will personally sterilize me. Thankfully Aveil arrived and escorted her out, sparing my reproductive system.

After seeing Link and the child to bed, and thoroughly apologizing to Fi, I retreated to my office to process everything. Link said that she chose Tetra for symbolic reasons (fourth child and all), but she'll really be called Marin. The name is appropriate, as it is an old Gerudo name with historical significance. It is believed that the fairy who lived in the dried up Gerudo Spring once held this name, so I am honored Link chose it for our daughter. She has Link's skin tone, soft orange hair, and the pale amber eyes that signal a shift to Gerudo gold as she ages. With her pointy elven ears and her mother's baby face, she's going to be adorable. It's a wonder how I created such amazing girls. It's like Link said, they're a gift from the Goddesses, just like Agahnim.

**Dragmire Era Year 24, December 8th, 7pm**

Marin is such an adorable little girl. When Link took her outside to play in the snow, she rolled around and made little 'snow bunnies' and 'snow kitties' for everyone to play with. Agahnim made a snowman, and the three together made a small igloo that the kids were able to crawl inside of. I don't think Link suspected that their snow house had a little magical assistance keeping it from collapsing.

**Dragmire Era Year 25, June 7th, evening**

Poor Agahnim fell off the courtyard wall today, injuring his arm while trying to retrieve a kite. Funny, the injury almost mirrors one I had when I was his age. The boy is worried that he does not take after me. I assured him that he will grow to resemble me in time.

Meanwhile little Marin is the exact replica of Link, were she to be born a Gerudo. She runs around the greenery barefoot, talks to the stable cats, plays with the goats... And those are just her behaviors. She's got her mother's looks even more than Agahnim, and I can tell she'll look just like her when she grows up. Kira has assisted her mother with caring for the tot, visiting as often as is practical. All the better, I prefer having my children nearby. Ralis doesn't need to monopolize my first born.

**Dragmire Era Year 27, February 15th**

I AM GOING TO KILL RALIS

_no you are_ _ not _ _. kira is 25, i was younger than that when you knocked me up, remember?_

**Dragmire Era Year 27, September 27th, 11pm**

Link and I are now grandparents. I can't say I'm pleased, though Link is ecstatic. Kira gave birth this morning to a little girl (zoraling?) named Laruto. We weren't exactly sure how this was going to turn out. Fi and Nana had some theories, which differed from the Zora doctor's theories. My baby girl turned out to be correct. Kira gave birth to a live child, not an egg. What the blasted hell was that fish doctor thinking, anyway!?

Laruto looks like a Zora. Strange, because as far as I know, women hold the ova and the man only fertilizes it. She has blue skin, a big fin coming out of her head, and small fins on her arms and ears. What's funny though is that she has Link's blonde hair, and ten wiggly toes. That freaked the color right off the Zora doctor's face. Heh heh.

**Dragmire Era Year 31, May 11th, afternoon**

Marin is going to be adored, I can see it. She has a talent for singing and musical instruments, and I don't know how, but she's developed the ability to communicate with animals. I remember how she used to talk to the cats and such as a small child, but it seems there was more to it than playing pretend. It's almost as if she was a Kokiri or part fairy. I think Link mentioned her mother Kirala was descended from the Kokiri, but this is a little stronger... Maybe my baby is just talented.

**Dragmire Era Year 33, March 7th, 5pm**

Agahnim has finally made a friend on his own, and coincidentally it is Zelda's charge, Hilda. The two are getting along quite well, dare I say it too well. She would be a good match, so I will not complain... too much.

(Note to self: investigate efficacy of contraceptive tonic on Zora males)

**Dragmire Era Year 38, April 10th, noon**

I haven't had time for this journal for several reasons. First, in year 36 I nearly had a heart attack when Kira informed me that not only was she pregnant AGAIN, (KILL RALIS) but that she was pregnant with TRIPLETS. (KILL RALIS) Mikau was enough of a handful, that little bokoblin, but triplets? Triplets that completely and utterly take after their mama and great aunt Kona? To top it off, she had to go and name them Farore, Nayru, and Din. And they barely resemble their father, only having arm and shin fins. These girls are Gerudo nightmares waiting to happen. And now they're two years old.

What made me pick the journal back up again, though, is an occasion of note. After twenty two years together, my baby Fi and her guardian Ghirahim are being officially bonded in the Twili partnership ceremony. Why now? Fi is expecting a child. Through some Twili mysticism they already know it will be a boy, and have picked out the name Yuga.

Fi told me they only plan to have one or at the most two children, as they have enjoyed the time they've had together and don't need a large family to validate that. I tend to believe that this pregnancy was accidental, but of course I'll never suggest that. I may have joked to Ghirahim when he was younger that if he ever impregnated Fi, I would rip his spine out, but he had to know I was teasing. I trusted the boy with my daughter's life, that was one of the highest compliments I could give. Besides, I've long considered him a son, even without this Twili marriage ceremony. Quite frankly they needn't proceed with it, but if he will one day take Midna's place as ruler with Fi as his Queen, then whatever they need to do.

**Dragmire Era Year 39, February 16th, after midnight**

Agahnim's twentieth birthday celebration was held tonight, and we combined it into a debut party for Fi and Ghirahim's son Yuga. Their Twili magic was right, it's a boy and he looks just like me! Well, me and his father, and perhaps Midna. We'll have to wait until he grows to be sure, but I'm holding out hope. Agahnim hit his growth spurt and looks like a golden toned copy of me, so there's still hope that Fi's boy will take after his grampa. (Especially since Kira's boy won't. I can't see _any_ Gerudo or Ordonian in that child. The triplets must have gotten it all.)

Agahnim asked me what I thought about his plan to ask Hilda to marry him. _Augh_. I told him she was perfect but to _please_ wait a little bit. I'm getting exhausted as far as grandchildren go, even though Link is acting like a child in a pet store. She loves Laruto, she loves the triplets, she loves Yuga, she even loves that little brat Mikau! Why can't his father teach him some discipline? Kira has her hands full with the triplets, and Laruto helps her, so that leaves Ralis to man up and control the little eel! Maybe I'll take him for a few days. I love him, but he's too energetic for his own good. He needs a hobby.

The other event of the night nearly gave me a coronary. Marin, usually shy at these types of events, came down to see Yuga. I don't know where she got it, but she wore an exact copy of her mother's Festival of Spirit dress from the day I brought back Midna. She looked stunning, but that wasn't the problem. It didn't attract a lot of attention, but it got eyes from one group of boys in particular.

I didn't realize that Marin had never met Zelda's son Vaati before tonight. I saw him and Vio muttering in the corner when she came in, and Vaati watched her hold the baby for a little while before moving to greet the triplets and Laruto. My attention was stolen at by The Munchkin at this point, but after I answered his questions ("Ganpa, what's a scabbard for?", "Ganpa, why do you like pigs so much?", "Ganpa, why do you wear PJs all the time?" They are NOT pajamas!) I noticed that the two had moved to the balcony for discussion.

Vaati chatting up my daughter is one thing, but Vaati dating my daughter is a totally different matter! My precious baby is too young and too innocent for his sort of behavior! There are babies popping up left and right around here, and Agahnim's talking about marrying and possibly adding more! **NO!**

_oh ganny, stop it. you are 68 years old, stop acting like a child. so marin talked to vaati, it's not like she took him up to her room afterwards like your sisters in the valley used to do on their baby raids. besides, she told me he was a gentleman and that she politely turned him down._

Thank the Merciful Goddess... Have I mentioned lately that I love my wife? Because I love my wife.

**Dragmire Era Year 39, August 21st, 5pm**

An unexpected but pleasant development- for a time, I was conflicted about how to approach the matter of succession. Normally the first born inherits the throne, but Kira is quite content with her position as matriarch of the Zora. Next would be Fi. However, Fi's recent marriage and new motherhood sets her up rather nicely as the new Princess of Twilight. And given her condition, I rather prefer her spending time in the darker climate of the Twilight Realm. That leaves my son Agahnim and my daughter Marin. As the older of the two, Agahnim would naturally be entitled to the throne of Hyrule. However, as a male, he is by law expected to lead the Gerudo. That would seemingly leave my poor baby Marin with nothing, unless I strip Agahnim of one of his birthrights.

When discussing this with the children, they both agree that it makes more sense to leave Hyrule to Agahnim. Aside from the fact that his wife-to-be is related to the Nohansens, Agahnim is trained in governmental arts and warfare. Marin knows history all the way back to the days of Hylia, but she is not a bureaucrat. She can hold her own with a polearm, though, and can speak the languages of the desert. Qualities like that would make her a suitable leader of the Gerudo. The only problem is that it might offend the Gerudo for the Hylians to monopolize their king. Even though the Valley is part of the Kingdom of Hyrule, Gerudo are still somewhat isolated and prefer their own present ruler.

Well, as it turns out, we've come to a fitting solution and it's actually thanks to my little pumpkin. She enjoys playing around in the Sacred Forest Meadow and the Lost Woods, which are near the border of the Gerudo Desert, and actually came across the area that used to be the Gerudo Spring. While there, she happened to meet the new Priestess of the Gerudo Spirit Temple, Nabooru.

Whenever a new Priestess is chosen by the Goddess of the Sand, after her childhood training is complete she must make a pilgrimage across the desert to the old Gerudo Spring. As it turns out, the two of them hit it off really well after they first met. So well that they've become friends. Very good friends... So good that when Marin brought Nabooru to the castle to meet everyone, I caught the two of them kissing in the courtyard.

Marin panicked, and immediately began weeping on the assumption that I was going to get angry at her. Nonsense. I am a Gerudo first and foremost, and thankfully Nabooru helped me convey that message. I grew up surrounded by this kind of love, as I explained to her. Just because the Hylians feel intimidated by love expressed between two of the same gender, and it is seldom seen around her, does not mean my baby needs to hide her feelings. Nabooru even spoke up about her two mothers, and that seemed to calm Marin down. She was also worried how Link would react, but I assured her everything would be fine. After all, if _I'm_ okay with who my child chooses, then she'll be okay. (And I realize now that she is old enough for love; February's meltdown is behind me.)

To go back to my original point, succession has solved itself- Marin and Nabooru are obviously in love. And in the king's absence (me), the Priestess of the Spirit Temple is the leader of the Gerudo. Now that the Goddess of the Sand has appointed a new Priestess and she has made her pilgrimage, Nabooru will start learning how to take on the role of Tribal Leader as well. And I have no doubt that the Gerudo will accept my arrangement if I make the Priestess's partner their Queen, even if it means that the Hylians monopolize the Gerudo male. Marin and Nabooru's love is young, but as it grows, Marin can be a strong pillar of support for both her people and her Priestess.

I realize I will not be around forever. Through my children, I hope to leave a lasting legacy among the people of Hyrule. Kira with the Zora, Fi with the Twili, Agahnim with the Hylians, and Marin with the Gerudo - all of them have grown so much, and have made their mother and I so proud. And to think, it all started because I spared a weak little girl in boys clothing.

_hey, i wasn't weak! i was just malnourished and exhausted. and bound too tight. you got lucky._

Yes I did. I'm a very lucky man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, poor Ganpa. Kira's making babies, Fi and Ghira made a baby, Agahnim wants to get married so he and his wife can make babies, and before all that, he went to war and came back to find out he put a baby in Link and left her. Babies everywhere! XD
> 
> I realized that out of all the characters and games I managed to link together in my proud baby fic, I left out my most favorite character of all. That's how I became determined to get Marin in here somewhere. Then I was thinking about the old "soldier goes off to war, comes back to a baby" trope and wanted to apply it to Ganondorf, but didn't have a story where it really fit (the other story I was thinking of was Divorced, but that Gan's been away too long). So I applied it here, and figured it would work since this Gan needed a little conflict. He's totally dense enough to mistake the girls' calls for interference from the Lorule Triforce, so he deserves that beating from Midna. XD
> 
> Marin's first name is a joke I couldn't resist. Fourth baby, girl baby, Tetra! Of course no one uses her first name, and everyone just calls her Marin. She can talk to animals just like the other Marin can. I really imagined her as the LA Marin crossed with the carefree nature of a Kokiri or fairy.
> 
> Kira's children... :) Ganpa may grumble about the munchkin Mikau but he really does love his grandson. I don't really have a visual of Mikau, maybe a crazy Zora boy with reddish blonde hair? The triplets look mostly Gerudo, just with a few axillary fins. Fi's son Yuga will look like regular Yuga. He already looks kind of Twili-ish, and since Fi is a white Gerudo, he should come out the same.
> 
> Marin falling in love with Nabooru was an idea that came to me, and I just found it too adorable to ignore. I was originally going to leave the door open for Marin and Vaati, but then thought no way, this is better. Marin and Nabs is just too cute.
> 
> I might write more to fill in the gaps, but this gives me a pretty solid timeline of the Identities story. Link's final line in the ending paragraph references [a short adult oneshot called "My Companion" I wrote](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5267612), basically what would happen if Link ended up with Midna instead of Ganondorf. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots will continue, have no fear. :) I'll keep posting them under series entry number 2.


End file.
